


第三年

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Rûdh, Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar mentioned, Doriath Week, Gen, Morwen Eledhwen mentioned, Niënor Níniel mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 10:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 在决定放弃搜寻墨玟和涅诺尔的踪迹之前，玛布隆率部登上阿蒙茹兹，并在那里发现了一位老朋友留下的痕迹。





	第三年

**Author's Note:**

> 这是今年的多瑞亚斯周贺文！
> 
> 玛布隆是个好同志，我希望能丰富他的故事。  
文中出现了几位原创角色——凡是让你感到“哎，这个是谁？”的名字，全部都是原创角色啦！  
如果你觉得这篇文里有弓盔——对，确实有，虽然他们都没出场。

夕阳将落未落，东方多瑞亚斯一侧的天际线已然暗了下来。从此处到西方边境上最近的守卫站至少还有三天路程。近三年的无望探索的最后三天。就快要结束了，玛布隆感到疲惫但也心安，至少这些自愿随他而来的战士们都还算安全；可他无法摆脱心底的内疚——这场无果的搜寻将告终结，两位女士却依然流落荒野。他的战友们远离家园和亲友，最终只能和他一起分享失败。是他，玛布隆，搞砸了自己的任务，又将他的战友带向另一个危险的任务。而现在，这种无止境的努力以及无止境的挫折是时候停止了。

加拉松望向西边的荒野，是他第一个发现了远处的尘烟。

“是费伦，费伦回来了！”他喊道。

玛布隆同样也注意到了西方平原上的动静，他下令叫小队原地候命。

与此同时，费伦正驰往约定的会合地，他靠背上的灰斗篷认出了战友。

“报告队长，骑兵第三小队二十人二十五匹马全员到齐。”费伦翻身下马，向玛布隆汇报道。其余的骑手们也纷纷下马休整.

“有伤员吗？”

“无人负伤。”

“补给还够用吗？”

“绝对够了——倒是你们——我可以带上你们所有人在明晚日落之前赶回边境。”

“不必。我们的任务尚未结束，”玛布隆向北张望，“这次发现什么踪迹了吗？”

“还是没有，”费伦叹道，“要不是人力和补给有限，本可以向北……”

“别再提北方的路，”玛布隆正色，“记住，任何人，即使是我，也不值得你们冒那种风险。该尽的责任都已尽了。”

“那你们呢？有伤员没有？我这边至少还能再带上五个人，你们也不必——”

“你把哈拉迪尔带上吧，那小子崴了脚，不该继续走了。至于剩下的人，我打算——”

玛布隆向北望去：“我打算把剩下的人带上，探探阿蒙茹兹。”

向北不远处即是那座山峰，一半隐没在阴影里，另一半被夕阳映得通红。

“哈拉迪尔，你是怎么弄的，你的脚——”费伦看着哈拉迪尔一瘸一拐地向他挪过来。

“坏运气，”他摊手，“我们穿过草丛，我绊在石头上，这就是结果。难免的事。有时候我们的手脚就是会不服从我们而去服从命运。”

“你就这样还能走路？”费伦皱眉。

“把靴子扎紧了点。总不能掉队吧。时间紧迫，也不能让你们等着我一个。”

“脱掉鞋子，我看一下。”费伦说着就蹲下去，动手解哈拉迪尔的鞋带。

“哎，你——！”

“要是不想我干涉，就别再受这种没必要的伤，”费伦把哈拉迪尔脚上的绷带连靴子一起扯下来，捏住他的脚踝查看，“你骨折了。”

“哥哥！”那个叫加拉松的年轻精灵从宿营地溜了过来，“你这一路怎么样？”

“一路平安，”费伦上下打量他，“很高兴看到你也平安。”

“可惜搜寻到底没什么进展——我是真的替那位人类姑娘难过，说起来我还见过她呢，在明霓国斯。”

“当然了，你见过她——我们所有人都见过她，不然靠什么找她们呢，画像吗？”

“找人实在太难了，我是说，比打猎难得多。”加拉松在费伦和哈拉迪尔身边坐下，垂着头。

“那是自然。即使贝烈瑞安德不过是中洲大地的一隅，对一个人类来说还是太广大了。”

“但哪儿也比不上多瑞亚斯，”加拉松抬起头来，向费伦和哈拉迪尔说道，“起初我还满兴奋，因为终于能走出国境看看——可惜，倒也不可惜——多瑞亚斯是最好的地方。外面到处都是奥克，我们甚至不能生火。告诉妈妈，她住在中洲最美的地方，真的不必去别处了。你们回去得早，在妈妈面前帮我说几句好话，哈拉迪尔，你也帮帮我，只有我哥哥说的话她可不一定会信——你说玛布隆队长肯在妈妈面前夸我几句吗……哎，太阳落下去了，我们回营地去睡吧——看是哪几个家伙站第一班岗。”

第二天清晨费伦率骑兵小队早早离开，他们将向多瑞亚斯带去最新的消息，虽然和往常一样依然没有多少好消息。

他们带走了哈拉迪尔，玛布隆则带着剩下的八个精灵徒步朝阿蒙茹兹进发。过去三年里，曾有近百名精灵先后越过多瑞亚斯边境，但并无一人登上阿蒙茹兹。按理说像样的搜寻行动不应该放过任何一寸未经探查的土地，但这群经验丰富目光敏锐的战士又为何会忽略几乎是堵在家门口的山峰？阿蒙茹兹成了行程图正中的一块空白，一个不能被提起的名字，一座隐形的高峰。

假如真有人问起，玛布隆会解答这个疑问：我们的搜寻活动是对希望的试探，而非不计后果的冒险。有智慧的人懂得避免招惹那些他不能抵御的危险。

也正因如此，无人前往阿蒙茹兹，直到今天。

阿蒙茹兹并非从一开始就是厄运的象征或恐怖的印记，它只不过是一座无人问津的荒山而已。最早的精灵们抛弃了它，把它留给杂草风雪与矮人，只因为它贫瘠。但就在不久之前，这里凭空出现了一支由流寇和逃兵凑成的军队，一面树在平原正中的盾牌。Dor-cúarthol,弓与盔之地。那是孤儿的故乡、匪徒的悔悟与流放者的热望。这片土地与它的领主，爱着那些被痛恨的，接纳那些被抛弃的，对抗那些无人敢与之对抗的。

直到它陨落。

这座山峰执着地伪装成一座堡垒，并心甘情愿地相信自己的伪装。一夜之间，它全部的辉煌与英勇被悄悄漫上来的黑暗吞没，消息甚至未能传出一箭之地。

玛布隆朝山脚下走去。他清楚即便是现在，有其他精灵协助，带着长矛利斧，登上阿蒙茹兹的危险也并未降低。但既然他已决定要放弃这场旷日持久的搜寻，一次有保障的冒险大概也算不了什么。更何况他此行中并未嗅到失败的气息，也不曾恐惧——既然他的经验与直觉一致同意不必发出警报，那至少值得一试。

他们将从南坡登顶——山峰的东西两侧都是峭壁，他们又自南方而来，实在不必专程绕到北面。山脊虽然荒凉，但至少可供攀登。从山脚下稀疏的桦树林到稍高处生着一丛丛艾格洛斯的乱石滩，一行人都沉默着。从眼见的一切迹象判断，这里完全是一座荒山——不论过去曾经有怎样的居民，他们都没能留下一点可供辨识的痕迹。相比之下虫豸都幸运得多，无论在多么荒凉的山上，至少都能找得到虫瘿和蚁穴。 

走过乱石覆盖的陡坡已是将近正午，到达顶峰前的最后一段路是如同刀砍斧凿的峭壁，约莫有三十呎高。“加拉松，你在腰上绑好绳子先爬上去，再找个地方把绳子栓牢——这次有把握吗？”玛布隆问道。

“没问题——就说过我总是有用处的。”加拉松解下斗篷、卸下包袱，从身边的另一个精灵手里接过绳子，将一端捆在腰上。他在两堵石壁之间找到一条缝隙，手脚并用，一寸一寸地向上挪。他长手长脚、体态轻盈，攀岩一向是他的长项。即便动作看似不快，没多久他的身影就消失在了峭壁顶端。玛布隆在下面盯着他的背影，刚要松一口气，崖壁上方突然传来一声惊叫。

“加拉松！”玛布隆喊道。

“我……我没事，队长，”加拉松从山顶探出头来，“但你最好上来看看。” 

待加拉松拴好绳子，冲下面打了个手势，玛布隆立刻抓紧绳子窜了上去。“你们跟上。”他朝其他队员下令。玛布隆向上攀援的速度几乎快得与他壮硕的体格不相称。

等到他攀上山顶的平台，立时就明白了加拉松惊叫的原因——靠近西侧的山顶上，码放着一堆白骨，整齐得像是有意为之。

“是人类骸骨，”玛布隆走近仔细查看后说道，“一定是有人刻意摆放在这里的——这是一场葬礼的痕迹。”骸骨旁散乱堆放着一些武器，但大部分骨骸并未穿戴盔甲，每具尸骨上至少找得出一处致命伤。

此时其他精灵也都已经登上了峰顶。“队长你看，”其中一个注意到了北侧岩架边缘的痕迹，“这应该是奥克的残骸。”

“这里也有，在靠近山顶中央的位置。”另一个精灵喊道。

“队长，你——在找什么？”加拉松一时愣在原地。他毕竟年轻些，没见识过这样的阵仗：玛布隆正发疯似的在那堆白骨里翻找着什么。

他的队长终于抬起头来，眼里似乎有一丝轻松：“这里全部都是人类骸骨。”

“队长……队长，”一位搜寻队员走过来，向玛布隆报告，“在那边发现了一个洞穴，通往山体内部。”

“带我去看看。”玛布隆放下手里攥着的白骨，抬头望去。

这似乎是一道天然形成的阶梯，直通到山腹中。玛布隆握着一支长矛率先闯进洞内，发现洞穴的精灵紧跟在他身后，随后是加拉松。他们脚下是厚厚的灰尘，间有一两块碎骨。

“这里，”玛布隆指着阶梯两侧石壁上相对称的划痕，向身后的精灵示意，“有人曾在这里拿着某种武器拦住下面的敌人——但他很可能还没来得及穿上盔甲，他们遇上的是一场偷袭。”

“你们再看这里——”阶梯底部是一间不大的石室，满是灰尘和腐肉的气味，“这里曾有过一场恶战，石缝里都浸满了血。”

他们走出石室，进入一间宽敞的大厅。“咦？”玛布隆脚下一滞，“你们看这墙上——”他指向石壁上的一块凹槽和下方地面上的一块石板，“这里似乎够一个人容身，石板足够嵌住洞口，而且上面没有血迹……”

“可能会有幸存者！”加拉松叫道，“不过这个人必须身材非常瘦小才行，一个普通人可没法挤在这种地方——”

玛布隆朝同伴招手：“大家分开来找找，看看有什么发现。虽然这里大概已经不会有居民了，但还是小心为上。”

遍地的奥克和人类尸骸，另一间堆满尸骨的石室，矮人和一大群人类曾经居住的痕迹，这几乎就是他们的全部发现了。

“如果贝烈格在这里……”玛布隆喃喃道，从一间石室走进另一间。如果目光能像斧子一样沉重，他早就用眼睛在地上凿出一个洞了。

“队长！我们发现了一条向山脚下的通路！”探查石室北侧的精灵向他报告。

“确实是一条能出去的道路，”加拉松走到玛布隆身边，盯着他的背影，“如果贝烈格在这里，他肯定能找到那条路，带我们从外边直接走进来。”

“不，据我所知，他不会的——”玛布隆转身拍拍他的肩，勉强挤出笑容，“他会在我们发愁的时候一个人溜进来，在这里面等着笑话我们，再带我们出去——那才是他干得出来的事。”

“还有什么发现？”玛布隆朝北边的通路走去。

“只有这个包裹，”另一个精灵走来，双手捧着他所说的包裹。和遍地的尸骨一起摆了这么多年，包裹的布料已经泛黄发脆，但依然看得出那是精灵织物，“在一间相对干净的石室发现的，压在石头下面。”

“这是贝烈格的东西。”玛布隆扔下长矛，颤抖着双手接过包裹。一把钝且生锈的短刀，染血的绷带，几张纸——不大的包裹里就只有这几样杂物。玛布隆向上沿阶梯走出洞穴，西斜的太阳将盛开的希瑞刚映得刺目。纸上有字。

那几乎被血浸透的应该是第一张纸。贝烈格·库萨里安。纸上只有这一个名字。字体歪斜得厉害，该是一只发抖的手写下的。纸上有折痕，可能曾被揣进衣袋……作为某种凭记。

但万幸这张纸又被掏出展平。于是又有了第二张纸，纸的上方依旧只有一个名字，图林。但却不是图林本人的字迹——那是玛布隆很熟悉的，贝烈格的字迹。下半张纸上有另外两行字，但却已模糊不清，只剩下一个可辨认的词，“被掳走”。

第三张纸上终于有了较完整的信息。

> “我必须找回图林，即使要向北进入安格班……我相信他不值得也不会就这样死去。
> 
> 要去相信。要去爱。
> 
> （大段空白）……噢，露西恩……”

第四张纸有很明显的破损。

> “已安葬了我的兄弟。他们证明了自己的英勇与忠诚。
> 
> 不日将启程。”

此外包裹里就只剩下一些纸张残片和成捆的白纸，和旧绷带、钝刀一起被抛弃。丢下这个包裹的人大概认为自己不再需要纸张了。包裹底部有些兰巴斯的碎屑。

“我真庆幸贝烈格活了下来。”加拉松在玛布隆身边读完了那几张纸。

“没什么好庆幸的，”玛布隆摇头，双眼望向西方，“后来我们最多只能听到图林的消息，贝烈格却音讯全无——这不是什么好兆头，甚至更糟。”

贝烈格显然凶多吉少——玛布隆不愿挑明，却甩不脱这个念头。他的营救行动定然是成功了，不然图林便不会再有机会前往纳国斯隆德。但为什么是纳国斯隆德——多瑞亚斯岂非永远向他们敞开怀抱？他为什么不愿回来？或者说，他为什么不能回来？玛布隆既无法解答，便也不肯猜测。他隐约感到答案已越过了悲痛的边界，显出恐怖的轮廓来。他不愿想。

“噢，埃尔贝蕾丝啊……”加拉松显然是察觉了真相的一角。这个年轻精灵开始抽泣。“队长……”他用含泪的眼睛望向玛布隆，“你难道不知道这里会有什么——你带我们来这里，真是为找那两位女士吗？”悲痛压弯了他的脊背，于是他干脆坐倒在地痛哭起来。山顶上其他的几位精灵也纷纷转过身去拭泪。

玛布隆望向那夕阳，夕阳在极远处的海雾中沉落。

“真好，哈拉迪尔不在——”加拉松抽泣着扯下一束血红的希瑞刚草，“他可是做梦都想再见贝烈格一面的。”

等到海水吞没了那血色的日轮之后，搜寻小队顺着阿蒙茹兹北侧的通道离开。沿同一条道路，关于这座山峰的最后一个故事被带走，正如它最初的历史在这里展开。山顶上，在那露天沉眠的白骨旁，摆着一束捆扎齐整的希瑞刚，就插在那些锈蚀的刀剑中间。

放下花束时，玛布隆清楚，它们不多几天就会枯萎；那些曾经是刀剑的破铜烂铁用不上一百年就会锈个干净；但阿蒙茹兹本身将依旧伫立，成百上千年。


End file.
